Small town get away
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Prompt: Maybe you could make one were Regina is a famous actress, and Emma is... well, the sheriff and when Regina goes to Storybrooke for whatever reason, Emma is in charge of Regina's safety. (regina is sent to Storybrooke cause she has turned into a bitch when she and Robin broke up, and Emma has to look after her) SwanQueen story, no Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Small Town Get Away**

* * *

Hello everyone,

okay first things first;

 **1)** I have dyslexia so my grammar is bad.. THATS WHY.. I have an awesome bate 'lacepriest'. a big thanks to you!

 **2)** this story was send to me as a prompt. thankyou so much 'imagoodviper'

 **3)** I hope you really enjoy this story! let me know what you think! ideas, tips, tops, are always welcome. leave a review, those really make my day!

enjoy! X UnleashedSouls

* * *

 **Prompt:** maybe you could make one where Regina is a famous actress, or something, and emma is... well, the sheriff and when regina goes to Storybrooke for whatever reason, she is in charge of her safety.

* * *

 **chapter 1**

"Miss Mills, your limo will be here any moment," her bodyguard said through the closed door as Regina would not let him inside her bedroom yet.

"Fine," she yelled back as she grabbed the bottle of expensive wine and took a sip right out of it. It wasn't classy but at the moment, she didn't care.

Regina walked to the window and through the sheer curtains, watched as a couple of fans were standing outside waiting for her. It was an overcast morning with a dark gray sky and rain was falling softly down onto the world. She sighed and took another sip. "Can't you leave me alone?" She mumbled through the window to her fans.

Regina was a well known actress worldwide. She'd played in big block buster movies, had gotten paid very well for them and she now had a lot of money.

But money can't buy everything, she had found out the hard way. Her long time boyfriend of over five years, the famous director, Robin of the Hood, had slept around with many women. They had broken up two months ago and he is now already engaged.

With a deeper sigh, Regina took another sip. The bottle of wine was now half empty and she was finally starting to feel a bit tipsy.

"The asshole," Regina mumbled to herself. "Five years for what?! Nothing, not one ring! And that slut got a ring within a month." She said angrily to herself as she took another long sip from the bottle.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Mills, your limo is here." Her bodyguard called out through the door.

"I'm not going, Martin!" She yelled back.

The door swung open. A tall, dark, big man stood in the door opening. "Miss Mills, it's for your own good." He said with a sad smile.

"I doubt that Martin," Regina snapped back. She exhaled with a huff and took another sip.

Martin walked closer and took the bottle of wine from her hands.

"Hey!" Regina yelled and took a step toward the tall man. "That's mine." She hissed.

"Alright, let's go," Martin ignored her as he grabbed her suitcases from the ground of her bedroom floor and walked downstairs, with the bottle in his arms as well.

Regina took a deep breath. ' _Maybe this is good for you'_. She tells herself. ' _Maybe this isn't a bad idea_.'

The studio had informed Regina that if she didn't change her attitude, she was going to get fired.  
The studio then made arrangements so that she could stay in a villa somewhere in Maine. Someplace people probably didn't know who she was. Somewhere she could calm down and go back to normal, instead of the bitch she'd turned into after the breakup.

Fans had already tweeted that she'd turned into a 'fan hating bitch' and a 'cold hearted woman who came from hell'. So the studio said, go to Maine, or we send you to rehab. So Regina chose Maine.

"Alright," Martin said as he walked back into the bedroom again. "Rick will take you all the way to Maine. He will then leave and pick you up again on the 30th of September."

"30th of September?!" Regina raised her voice now standing up straighter with fire burning in her eyes. "Do you have any idea on how long that is?" She hissed.

"Yes," Martin answered. "A month." He turned and stood in the doorway. "Or would you rather go to rehab?" He asked.

Regina looked as if she could kill someone. She turned and grabbed her jacked from her bed, took her purse and walked past Martin down the stairs.

"Have a great time," Martin yelled from upstairs as Regina opened the front door. "THAT'S NOT EVEN A LIMO, IT'S JUST A CAR!" Regina yelled back angrily.

The fans started yelling and screaming as soon as they saw Regina. Hearing cameras taking pictures, she closed the front door of her home with a loud bang and walked to the large black car, got inside and slammed the door.

"Go," she snapped to the driver.

"Yes ma'am," he said. The gate of her garden opened and the car drove away passed the screaming fans.

 **-SQSQSQSQ-**

Emma woke up to the smell of something burning and with a groan she got out of bed. "It's way too early for this." Emma said as she put on her socks and walked to the kitchen, still in her pj's.

The smell of burning and smoke only got worse as she moved closer to the kitchen. "Kid?" She asked as she saw Henry standing on a wooden box, trying to make breakfast. The floor was covered in... _eggs_? And Henry was covered in white powder.

The 10 year old turned around with a smile. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!" He yelled and ran to her, jumping in her arms.

" _Aww_ , thank you baby," Emma said as she peppered the child with kisses. "You trying to make me breakfast?" Emma smiled.

"Mama stop," Henry laughed. "Yes! Pancakes!" He said with a big smile on his face and ran back to the pan with the pancakes in it. standing on the wooden box because he is to small.

Emma smiled and shook her head and walked up behind Henry to look in the pan. Giggling, she turned the stove off, before the black, half baked pancakes got burned even more. "Thank you sweetie." Emma smiled.

"Why don't you set the table and I make some more of these?" Emma suggested.

"I'm sorry they got kinda burned," Henry said with a sad face.

"Hey," Emma leaned down to be face to face with her 10 year old. "This is the best birthday present I ever got, okay, even if it didn't go as planned." Emma smiled and kissed his cheek.

With that Henry smiled again. "Really?" He asked in the most adorable kind of way.

"Yes, really," Emma smiled, kissed his forehead and went on to make the rest of the pancakes as Henry went to set the table.

10 minutes later they were sitting opposite each other on the small, but very cute, dinner table.

"What are we going to do today, mama?" Henry asked as he ate his second pancake.

"Well, you are going to school, young man. Then we're having dinner together and tonight someone is coming into town who I need to show around and look after." Emma said as she took another pancake from the pile that sat between them.

"After who?" Henry asked with his mouth full.

"Well, there's an actress coming to town for a month so I have to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Cool! Do I know her?"

"No, she's in movies you're not allowed to see just yet," Emma said.

Cause Emma knows that Regina Mills has been naked in some movies. Though she's pretty sure you didn't see anything but a naked back and a pair of legs, Henry was still not allowed to see those kinds of movies yet.

"So what time will she be here? Where is she going to stay?" Henry asked with wide eyes full of excitement.

"At eight tonight so I'm going to ask if you can stay at Mary Margaret and David's. She's going to be staying at the big white villa."

"Cool", Henry said with a grin.

 **-SQSQSQ-**

After an eight hour drive, Regina finally saw that they passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. "Storybrooke?" She asked herself with an eye roll.

After another 15 minutes, they stopped by a large white villa.

"This is it, Miss," Rick said as he stepped out of the car and opened the back seat door so Regina could get out too.

"Finally," Regina mumbled underneath her breath. "So what now?" She asked as she looked grumpily at the villa.

"I'll call the Sheriff so they can bring over the keys and you can settle in. And I'll leave you to it and come pick you up on the-"

"30th of September yes." Regina sighed. "I know. Just call you the sheriff then." She snapped

Rick nodded and walked a couple of feet away. Regina saw the driver take his phone and call someone. After a couple of seconds, Rick came back but didn't say anything. He just went to the trunk and took the two suitcases out of it.

"Miss Mills," Rick said with a nod as he put the last bag next to her on the side walk. Then he walked back to the driver's side of the car.

"Rick? Where are you going?" Regina asked as he got inside the car. "Rick!" Regina yelled as she walked closer to the car, just as it drove off. "Asshole!" She yelled at the car as she could see it disappear into the sunset.

"Hi," a woman's voice said, coming from behind her.

Regina turned around and saw a police car sitting there and a blond woman standing next to it. "Hello" she said a bit unsure.

" _Um_ , I'm Emma, Emma Swan." The blond smiled as she put her hands in her pockets.

Regina just stood there looking at the woman. In the rays of sunset, she could see the long, blonde, curly hair of the woman. She was most likely five years younger than herself. As Emma got closer she saw that Emma was taller then she is and that she has beautiful green eyes.

"I'm the sheriff," the blonde said with a smile.

"Oh," Regina was snapped out of her thoughts about the blonde. "You're the sheriff?" Regina asked in surprise. The blonde only nodded. "Right, so you have the key?" Regina enquired as she looked at the villa behind her.

"Yes I do," Emma replied as she took the keys out of her pocket. The blonde looked around her and Regina looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Looking for something?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, didn't someone drop you off or something?" The sheriff replied looking confused.

"Yes, but he's already gone." Regina sighed. "If you don't mind I really would like to get some sleep now." She said with an irritated look on her face.

"Oh, yes of course." The sheriff said and walked closer to Regina. "Here." She pushed the keys into Regina's hands.

Regina looked at the woman as if she had lost her mind. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" She snapped.

"If you open the door, I will bring your bags inside," the sheriff answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

With another sigh, Regina walked to the front door and opened it. Walking into the dark hallway, she tried to find the light switch.

 **-SQSQSQSQSQ-**

"Light switch is to your left," Emma said as she walked into the house and passed the brunette to set the suitcases down next to the stairs.

A moment later, the lights were turned on. Regina took her jacket off and hung it up in the closet she found near the entrance. Emma watched the woman as she turned her back to her which gave Emma a chance to check her out. She grinned as she saw the woman was wearing a grey dress that ended just above her knees. Emma was still checking out those great legs as the brunette turned around again.

Emma cleared her throat. "So the kitchen is through the living area to your left. The master bedroom is upstairs, second door to your right and it has its own bathroom." She said as she pointed up the stairs.

She noticed Regina looking at her with a raised eyebrow again. "Sorry, did I miss something?" Emma asked.

"Yes," the brunette answered. "How the hell am I going to get these suitcases up the stairs?"

Emma looked at the brunette's legs again, this time noticing she was wearing high heels. With a sigh Emma looked back up to meet the woman's eyes. "Emma, would you please be so kind to help me get my suitcases up to the bedroom?" Emma said, as she didn't break eye contact with the brunette. "Of course, Regina, that would be no problem." Emma said as she moved and took one of the suitcases and walked up the stairs.

Hearing the front door close and Regina walking after her up the stairs, Emma marched to the master bedroom and turned on the lights. It was a pretty big room; a walk in closet to the left and to the right was the bathroom. Opposite the door was the bed and next to the bed, against the wall, was a beautiful desk, with a mirror on it.

Emma put the suitcase down at the foot of the bed. She walked out of the room again, passing the older woman. Running back down the stairs and quickly walking back up the stairs again, Emma was done. "Alright." Emma said as she put the other suitcases down at the foot of the bed as well. " _Um_ , yeah...just make sure you lock the door and all that." Emma said as she put her hands back in her pockets again and looked around the room.

"I'll do that. Thank you, sheriff." Regina said as she held the bedroom door open for Emma to walk out.

Emma nodded and ambled out of the bedroom. "Oh." Emma said as she stood next to the brunette now. "Here. This is my number." Emma gave the smaller woman her card. "We'll meet up tomorrow morning around nine so I can show you around town." Emma said.

"Yes, thank you." Regina responded as she walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and opened the front door while Emma just watched from up the stairs in disbelieve.

"Yeah, no problem." Emma said as she walked down to and out the front door. "I'll come pick you up at nine then." She restated as she walked out of the house.

"Don't be late, Sheriff Swan." She heard Regina say.

Smirking, she turned around while still walking. "Wouldn't dream of it." She said and threw the actress a little wave. Turning around again, she walked to her car and drove off, back to Henry.

* * *

 **that was the first chapter.. what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Town Get Away**

* * *

Hello,

I am so sorry! My laptop broke down, and then I had to finish this chapter! but here it is!

again, I do have a Beta for this story.. so no worries! I hope you enjoy this chapter, pls review they make my day! also, thankyou for your sweet, nice, kind, awesome reviews on chapter 1! they make me smileeee :D

 **I do not own anything!**

* * *

 **chapter 2**

Emma woke up to the beeping sound of her alarm clock. With a sigh, a yawn, and a stretch, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get herself some coffee.

She hated how the coffee machine made way too much noise grinding the beans so early in the morning. But freshly ground was the only way to go.

When Emma finally had her warm cup of coffee in her hands, she took her laptop and decided to look up Regina Mills. She quickly found the official site of the older woman and checked it out.

 _'Regina mills (32) was born in New York to Cora and Henry Mills. Her mother is American and her father Puerto Rican'._

Emma smiled at the confirmation, she hadn't look like a full American to Emma.

 _'She has been acting since the age of 12 and has made an amazing career for herself starring in movies such as: Dolk fiction, Easy B and James Bondano.'_

 _Damn, she's a Bond girl_? Emma whispered to herself. _I didn't know that._ She smirked.

Emma drank her coffee and continued to read a bit further about the woman. Googling the actress some more, she found out that her long romantic relationship hadn't been _that_ romantic. And that her father had almost died in a car crash but had recovered and was still living and doing well. Her parents had broken up five years prior, but after a year of reconciliation, they got married again.

Cora Mills is a famous producer in the film industry and her father used to be an usher at a movie theatre. Emma could only imagine how Regina's parents met.

After a quick shower, she got dressed for the day in her usual sheriff's uniform. In her case it was just the sheriff's pants, belt, shoes and the jacket. The standard issue top was always left behind. Emma liked to wear her own shirt.

Grabbing her phone, she called Henry as she walked out the front door.

"Hey mom!" A boy's voice answered.

"Hey kid! How are you this fine morning?" Emma asked as she locked her unit's door and walked down the stairs of the condo building.

"I'm good! MM made me her amazing morning smoothie and they are _so_ yummy." Henry said and Emma could hear him smile and smack his lips.

"Oh that sounds good! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, we also watched this sword fighting movie and David said he could teach me," the boy said, sounding very excited.

"That's pretty cool kid," Emma smiled as she unlocked her yellow bug and got inside.

"Are you going to see that woman today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to show her around and everything so I have no idea what time I'll be back, but I'll keep you updated okay?"

"Sounds good," Henry said and Emma could hear in his voice he was having a great morning.

"Alright," Emma sighed as she settled down in the car seat. "Have a great day and I'll see you tonight."

"You too, bye mom."

"Bye kid," Emma smiled and hung up the phone. She put it in the pocket of her sheriff's pants and started the car.

Emma turned the radio on as she rode to the station and tried to hum along with the melody of a song she didn't quite know. Five minutes later she smoothly slid the car in her parking spot and turned the bug off.

Walking into the station, the first thing she saw was a yellow sticky post on her desk.

 _Morning sheriff,_

 _Since we have Henry this morning,_

 _I thought you could take care of the morning yourself._

 _David_

Emma sighed. _Great, showing around a famous, ungrateful actress and be on call_. Grand start to the day.

Emma walked out of the station grabbing the keys to the sheriff's car on the way. She got inside the larger car, started it, and drove out of the sheriff's station parking lot, preparing herself for a long, long day.

 ** _-SQSQSQSQ-_**

Regina looked at herself in the entryway mirror. She was wearing a red Hermes dress that showed a fair amount of cleavage and ended above her knees. A pair of black pumps and a black blazer completed the outfit. She critically checked to make sure her hair was perfectly in place and her makeup was light but still enough to make her eyes pop.

She was putting on her red matching lipstick when there was a knock on the door. Putting her Sisley lipstick down, with only half of a good amount applied, she walked to the door.

Regina swallowed as she opened the door. There was Emma, no, the sheriff, in her boy like sheriff pants and black duty belt with handcuffs, gun, and flashlight. The blonde was wearing a white tank top and Regina was sure she could also see a hint of a dark bra underneath it. Her eyes quickly looked down the blonde's body, knowing that Emma wouldn't notice it.

"Sheriff Swan," she greeted. Leaving the door open with the sheriff on the doorstep, she walked back to the mirror in the hall.

"Um, hi," Regina heard the younger woman say. "You ready for the today?"

"Almost," Regina replied without emotion as she focused on putting on some more lipstick. Making a popping sound with her lips as she put her lipstick down, she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the sheriff watching her closely, well...watching her lips closely.

With a smirk she tried to hide, Regina left the lipstick on the maple table in the entryway and took her Bottega purse. "Now I'm ready." She said with a small sigh.

"Great, this way," the blonde said and Regina watched the sheriff walk out of the house.

With an eye roll, the actress walked out after Emma, locked the door and turned around. "We're riding in that car?" She asked as she looked at the sheriff's car.

"For now," Emma said and got into the car, leaving Regina just standing.

 _Okay,_ Regina whispered to herself, _so no opening of doors then._ She sighed and walked towards the passenger door.

When Regina was seated in the car, she looked ahead. But nothing happened. Regina looked at the younger woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the sheriff," Emma said, "do you really think I'd let you in my car without a seatbelt on?" She asked with a now raised eyebrow herself.

Regina sighed again, rolled her eyes and put her seatbelt on. "Happy?" Regina asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, thank you," the blonde said and Regina rolled her eyes again.

 ** _-SQSQSQSQ-_**

Emma pulled out of the circular driveway of the white villa. They drove in silence for some time. Emma thought it was a good idea to start at the far end of the town and work their way back.

"Where are we going?" The brunette asked.

"I thought we would start with the docks, they are at the far end of town," Emma answered. "And then maybe work our way towards Granny's for lunch. We'll move on to the other side of town after that and easily end up back at the villa."

"Sounds like a plan," the actress agreed.

"Good," Emma nodded and they drove in silence again.


	3. Chapter 3

Small Town Get Away

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Frist of all, thankyou so much for following my story! thankyou so much for your reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, it was a long one for me to write and i was sick :( (ugh alsways something) but it's here now.. i'm a slow writer so there probs wont be a new chapter every week but I will do my best with writing! Xxx**

* * *

They drove in silence for another 10 minutes until they reached their destination. When Emma pulled the car over in the dock's parking lot, they got out.

"We'll just walk up to that boat and maybe we'll see if the owner's there," Emma said as she pointed to the biggest boat a couple of yards away. "Might be nice for you to meet some people while you're here." She added and started walking towards the big boat.

"Yes, it might," the brunette agreed. "Where are the pirates?" She asked with a grin.

"What?" Emma looked back at Regina with a frown.

Regina nodded towards the boat. "It's a pirate ship."

"Oh! Well, just wait for it," now Emma was the one who was grinning.

The two women walked closer to the large vessel. It was a very big, old pirate boat complete with a long plank to board it.

"You actually want me to go on that?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma sighed. "Yes." She said with an eye roll. Emma stepped onto the plank and held her hand out for Regina to take. Only for the brunette to roll her eyes and walk up the plank on her own, confidently with her high heels on. Rolling her eyes herself, Emma walked behind Regina, ready for a rescue, just in case.

Once the brunette reached the top, Regina looked around the boat, Emma standing a couple of steps behind her.

"It smells bad," the brunette stated with an _'ugh'_ look on her face.

"Hey love, don't insult this beauty," Killian said as he walked up to the two women on his boat.

"Jones," Emma greeted him with a nod.

"Hello love," Killian grinned at Emma as he put his compass in his pocket. "And who is this beautiful woman you brought along?" He smiled and looked Regina up and down.

"This is Regina Mills," Emma introduced, and took a step forward to protectively stand a little closer to the actress. "She's gonna stay in town for a while."

"I've seen you somewhere before," Killian mused tapping his chin with his finger. "And I'm pretty sure it was not only in my dreams."

Emma rolled her eyes while Regina only smirked. "I'm an actress." She replied.

"Right," he said softly and looked her up and down again. Only this time, he lets his eyes slowly slide down the brunette's body.

"Jones," Emma warned.

"Just having some fun love," he smirked and looked back at the actress again. "See you around." He winked and turned to walk down the stairs of his boat.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned around, stepping onto the plank to walk back to the boardwalk. She walked slowly down the plank since it was still wet from the rain that had fallen overnight. When she was half way down, she felt a hand gripping her shoulders tightly from behind, one hand on each shoulder, actually.

Emma turned her head around to see the actress holding onto her tightly so as to not to slip with her heels on. Just rolling her eyes without commenting, she looked straight ahead again, and continued to walk carefully down the plank.

"Right," Regina said once they were back on the docks, letting go of Emma's shoulders. Emma felt the loss of the warm soft, but strong hands right away. It was kinda nice to have someone wanting to lean on you.

 **-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-**

"Where to now?" Regina asked as she put her hands in her pocket and looked around the marina a bit. She noticed a small beach not far away. "What is over there?"

"Where?" The sheriff turned to see what Regina was looking at. "Oh, it's a small beach where the people go in the summer time. There used to be a castle built from wood, but a storm knocked it down." The blonde informed her without looking away from the beach. "You want to see it?" Emma asked, and finally turned to look Regina in the eyes.

"Well, you are showing me around. Aren't you?" Regina smirked and slowly walked past the blonde, not breaking eye contact, and headed towards the car.

Regina smiled to herself and waited at the car for the sheriff to get there too. Hearing the doors click open, she got inside and sat down. Emma got inside too and settled in. "Seatbelt." The blonde ordered without looking at her.

Regina rolled her eyes and put her seatbelt on. "You are going to say that every time, aren't you?" Irritation seeped through her voice.

"Every time you don't put your seatbelt on, yes I will be reminding you." Emma looked at her, and Regina could see a playful hint in the blonde's eyes.

The car started and they drove away from the docks, towards the small beach. It was only a five minute drive, since Storybrooke was pretty small.

They rode in silence since neither of them had anything to say to each other. But thankfully, the drive was short and they were already at the beach.

Regina stepped out of the car and the sea wind hit her face right away. It was a pleasant surprise, and happily refreshing from the city, very different from what she was used to. She closed the car door and walked towards the ocean.

She took her heels off before stepping onto the sand and walked closer to the waves, careful not to get her feet wet. She sank her toes in and let her mind drift. In silence, she looked over the calm water. It was so quiet and it put her mind at peace, no one to say hateful things about her, no one to blame her for anything, no one to please, and no one to have to fake a smile.

Regina took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her belly for warmth. It was a bit colder here but she liked it anyway. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the blonde leaning against the car, watching her. Turning around, she saw part of the castle Emma mentioned. It was almost gone, only a couple of wooden planks remaining.

When Regina had gotten her fill, she moved off the sand to wipe her feet and put her shoes back on. She walked back to the car, noticing the blonde bun on the sheriff's head loosened and messy due to the wind. However, it seemed Emma didn't really care as golden strands flittered unchecked, around her face. Regina reached the car and leaned against it, next to the blonde.

 **-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-**

Emma looked at the woman beside her. Her short dark hair being blown in all kind of ways, because the wind was pretty strong. There was a look in her eyes Emma hadn't seen before; it was as if serenity had settled in.

Neither spoke, but Emma felt like she had to say something about the place. "I used to come here a lot when I wanted some peace and quiet." She spoke, but not too loudly.

"It's a beautiful place," the brunette said, looking over the property again.

"Yeah, it is," Emma whispered.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, not saying anything, just standing next to each other and looking out into the ocean. "You okay?" Emma asked softly, not wanting to insult the actress or something.

"Yes," she answered Emma. "Just a lot of things coming back." She turned her face to look at Emma. The two locked eyes and Emma smiled. Her hand went to Regina's shoulder, and squeezed it softly. "Alright." She accepted the response and stood up straight still holding Regina's shoulder.

Emma felt Regina move too, and she looked at the brunette again, seeing a little smile on her face. Yet even through the smile, somehow the actress still looked sad.

The two brown eyes that focused on the water looked into Emma's eyes in a flash. The sheriff noticed she still had her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Emma saw the gentle smile on Regina's lips, but the sadness remained in her eyes.

Emma took a breath and moved in, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders, and holding her tightly. She felt Regina freeze for a moment, and then hesitant arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Regina's head fell onto Emma's chest, and Emma's head settled into the crook of Regina's neck. The sheriff held the other woman close, feeling her slowly relax into the embrace.

Emma slowly weaved her fingers through the short dark hair. Regina pulled back just a bit and looked into her eyes. "Thank you." Regina said softly, and cleared her throat.

"Everybody needs a hug sometimes," Emma spoke softly too, still holding onto the shorter woman's shoulders.

"Yeah," Regina agreed and moved a step back, making Emma's arms fall off the actress' shoulders. "Alright, let's move on shall we." She said a bit louder, looking back out to the water again.

"Of course," Emma nodded and walked to the other side of the car. Now inside the car, she patiently waited for the brunette to get in as well.

 **-SQSQSQSQ-**

Regina took a moment once Emma was inside the car. Looking around one more time, she too got inside the car. "Don't tell anyone about that." She said as she closed the door and settled in her seat.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the blonde joked, but didn't move to start the car.

Regina looked at the sheriff and saw the blonde had an eyebrow raised. Regina frowned and Emma rolled her eyes. "Seatbelt." She reminded and now Regina rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever put your seatbelt on?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"Why should I?" Regina did as requested and put her seatbelt on.

"Because it is dangerous not to, even if you're in the back seat," the sheriff argued and started the car.

Regina just exhaled noisily and looked out the window. Finally, they drove away from the small beach, off to the next place in town.

They drove for about three minutes; three minutes of silence when there was a call for the sheriff.

"Sheriff Swan, we have a drunken Leroy. He is in the park. He tried to have sex with a tree. Over." A man's voice said.

Regina's eyes almost bulged out of her skull _. 'Sex with a tree?! What the hell is this kind of town'._ She thought.

"Alright, going there now. Over." Emma replied through walkie-talkie.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Regina almost yelled at the blonde.

"What?" The sheriff put her sirens on and drove to the park at top speed. Regina had to hold on otherwise she would be flying through the car.

"This is insane!" Regina yelled, fighting to be heard over the loud sirens.

"You don't know Leroy," the sheriff had a serious look on her face. "We need to get there, now!" She yelled back.

"Don't you need some back up or something?" Regina asked. She almost hit her head against the door when Emma made a sharp turn to the left. "Be careful!" She screamed.

"Can you shut up for one second?" Emma said and Regina held her breath. They had only known each other for a couple of hours and up 'til now, Emma had been nothing but nice to her. However now, the blonde sheriff looked serous and slightly angry. And for some weird reason, it made Regina a bit scared _and_ turned on.

Regina said nothing else. Emma had a job to do and Regina was apparently standing in the way. Within five minutes, they went from the beach, all the way to the other side of town. With sirens screaming into the air, they came to a screeching stop at what looked like a park.

Emma shut the sirens off and jumped out of the car. Regina was a bit in shock, but she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car as well. Seeing the blond running into the park, Regina just decided to wait by the car.

 **-SQSQSQSQ-**

Emma ran quickly into the park. When she turned a corner, she saw a brunette cowering by a car. Emma ran faster; she could see Leroy trying to hit on Nova. A drunken Leroy was never a good thing.

"Leroy!" She yelled and the man looked up so fast it almost made him fall down, his balance already compromised by his inebriation.

Emma ran and stopped when she was close enough to the man and sure he could not run away. Which in his case, he was probably too drunk for, anyway.

"Emma!" Leroy yelled happily. "How are you doing?" He asked, legitimately interested.

"Not so good right now Leroy," she said and turned him around. He frowned and tried to push Emma away. "Stop fighting Leroy." She warned but he tried to make a run for it nonetheless. "I don't think so, man." She shoved him into a tree and efficiently handcuffed him.

"Why do you always have to do that Ems?" Leroy whined.

"Because you always try to run," Emma countered and held Leroy by his arms. "Sorry about that, Nova." She apologized and then she pushed Leroy gently in front of her and walked back to the car.

"Emma, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," Leroy said to Emma very seriously.

"Well Leroy, you can be too sometimes," she smiled.

The two walked to the sheriff's car in silence, Leroy in handcuffs and Emma behind him with her hand on his shoulder. They turned the corner and Emma saw the brunette leaning against the car, looking down at her shoes, with her arms crossed over her chest.

" _Dammnnnnn_ Ems," Leroy exclaimed, what he thought was a whisper but was really loud in real life. They walked closer and Regina looked up.

 **-SQSQSQSQS-**

Regina glanced up and saw a man with a big smile on his face, leering at her up and down. She rolled her eyes and then saw the blonde walking behind the man with a grim look on her face.

"Damn Ems," the man said with a drunken look on his face, and half a smirk. "Where did you pick that hot stuff up? And where can I get one." He laughed.

Regina looked down at her shoes again. She was used to people talking trash about her, but it still hurt. Normally she would not care so much, but being an unknown in this small town, and still talked about as an object, well, it hurt.

"Hey!" She heard Emma's raised voice. The sheriff pushing the man into the car next to where Regina was standing. Regina shot up and moved a couple of steps back in fear. "Don't you ever talk like that about her again? About any woman!" Emma said seriously with an angry face.

"Ow!" The man yelped when Emma slammed him harder into the side of the car. "What the fuck Emma?!" He yelled, surprised.

Emma pulled him back and opened the back seat door. She threw the man in the back seat and shut the door. Regina looked at the man inside the car and watched as the moment he sat down he looked like he passed out.

"Hey, you okay?" Regina heard a voice but it sounded so far away.

"Hey," the voice asked again. Then she felt something warm on her arm. Regina snapped out of staring at the man. Two green eyes looked straight into hers.

"What?" Regina asked.

The blonde smiled. "I asked if you were okay."

"Oh," Regina said surprised. No one ever asked her if she was okay or not. Her eyes moved back to the man in the back seat. He had his eyes closed. "Yes, I'm just not used to people standing up for me." She looked back at Emma.

"Well, better get used to it then," Emma smiled, bumping her shoulder. Regina smiled softly.

"Emma," Regina heard a woman's voice from behind her.

"Hi," Emma smiled at the person behind Regina.

Regina turned around and saw a red headed woman with a stroller walking towards them. "See you're busy today." The woman said as she stopped right next to Emma.

"Yeah, well… you know Leroy," Emma groused.

"Unfortunately I do," the red head laughed.

" _Um_ , this is Regina. Regina, this is Zelena." Emma pointed to introduce the other woman.

"Hello," Zelena held out her hand for Regina to shake. "Hello." Regina greeted and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm sorry but your face looks like I've seen it before somewhere," the red head said with a frown.

Regina didn't answer and just looked at the red head. She took a slow, deep breath and turned to Emma. The blonde didn't respond either, so Regina stayed quiet.

"Well I don't know." Zelena dismissed the notion and looked at her red headed child in the stroller. The little boy, who looked like he was about 2 years old, was asleep. "Have a nice day ladies." She waved and pushed the stroller into the park.

"Have a good day Zelena," Emma called out after the woman.

"Yeah," Emma said looking down at her feet. "You may get that a lot here."

Regina frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, a few won't really recognize who you are. But the people that _do_ know who you are… are the guys that-" Emma tried to tell Regina but she interrupted her.

"Guys that are horny and have only seen me naked in movies. Yes, I get it." Regina retorted and got into the car, slamming the door closed with a loud bang.

Regina took a deep breath. ' _Why I am always known for that part in the movies?'_ She thinks to herself. ' _Why can no one remember the other side of me?'_

"Geez Louise!" A man's voice from the backseat cried out and Regina jump, then she turned around. Thankfully, a partition separated them when she saw Leroy looking at her with a smirk. "You don't have to slam the door so hard. If you want some hard stuff you can just ask me to-"

"Shut up dwarf!" Regina growled loudly to Leroy. He grumbled as he moved back and sat in the corner of the car.

Regina sighed and put her hand on her forehead. She breathed out loudly when Emma stepped into the car.

"You okay?" she asks kindly, aching to reach out to the woman again.

"Yes," Regina snapped.

"Jesus," Regina heard Emma mumble underneath her breath as the blonde jerked away from her. ' _Shit, well done Mills',_ Regina thought to herself.

Emma started the car and they drove off back to the police station.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! have a beautiful day**


	4. Chapter 4

Small Town Get Away

Chapter 4

* * *

Hey guys,

so first of all, sorry it took me so long for this chapter to get here. i was kinda feeling down, but i'm back. also, i cant promise to update this story every week or anything like that. i write when i get inspired and sometimes it may take a while :( but you guys can help me with that big time, so pls just leave a review about something you think will happen, or something you would totally would like to see happening, or just anything really!

Have a great day

* * *

"Hey Em's," Leroy whispered from the back seat.

They had been driving in silence for about five minutes, and the drive to the police station was about ten minutes from the park. Emma had been angry at Regina for the way she acted towards her. Regina had been staring outside the window, angry at herself and Leroy, as well.

"What is it Leroy?" Emma asked with a sigh still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Where have you been hiding her in town?" Leroy asked. Knowing it's Regina Leroy was talking about, Emma growled.

"Leroy," Emma warned. "Stop. It's rude and uncalled for."

"Sorry," he apologized softly.

The rest of the drive to the station was a bit awkward. Regina was seething, at herself and at all the men that knew her only for being _that_ naked woman. She was so much more than just a body on a screen, and she hated human beings for not seeing that. Slowly she took a deep breath, and slowly she let it out.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Nothing else was said until they arrived at the station. Emma smoothly parked the car in the Sheriff's spot, got out and walked towards the back to open the door. Leroy climbed out and she firmly gripped his arm as they walked into the station.

Emma could see Regina stepping out of the car from the corner of her eyes. Not looking back, Emma entered the station, where she was greeted by David and Mary Margaret.

"Alright Leroy," Emma said as she put him into one of the station's two cells. "You'll be here 'til tomorrow morning." She locked the door and took the handcuffs off Leroy's hands through the bars.

When Emma turned around, she saw Regina standing in the far end corner of the station. David and Mary Margaret were just looking at Leroy and herself as they had not noticed the brunette yet.

Emma cleared her throat. "David, Mary Margaret, this is Regina." She walked closer to the couple and pointed to the woman behind them. "Regina, this is David and Mary Margaret." She pointed at the couple next to her.

"It is so nice to meet you," MM said as she walked up to the long haired brunette and held out her hand.

"Thank you," Regina politely shook the smaller woman's hand.

"It's certainly nice to finally meet you in person," David smiled and walked towards Regina, only to stop and stand right behind MM, putting his hands on the smaller brunette's shoulders.

Emma saw Regina's eyes narrow at David's comment. "I think we'll just go for lunch."

"Oh," Mary Margaret said surprised. "You know her, David?"

"Well, I saw her in a movie called 'Family' a couple of years back," David smiled at the actress.

Emma was relieved when Regina's eyes went back to normal and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my, you're an actress?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly.

"Yes I am," Regina answered calmly. "Did I hear you say something about lunch, Miss Swan?"

With a small smile, Emma nodded her head. "Yes, this way please." She pointed to the exit behind Regina. "See you back here at six, okay?" Emma informed David who just bobbed his head in agreement and waved at her.

Emma walked out of the building and saw Regina already sitting back inside the patrol car. She got in as well and started the engine. "There is a place called 'Granny's' and it's about the only restaurant around here." Emma informed the brunette. "If you want to go out to other places, you'll need to go outside of town."

"Maybe I'll do that someday considering I'll be here for a month." Regina sounded resigned.

"Yes, that might be a nice thing for us to do." Emma grinned, knowing the actress had probably forgotten the rules.

"Us?" Regina asked surprised.

"Why yes of course, or did you forget? You are not allowed to go out of town without me." Emma smirked and looked over at Regina before glancing back, taking a moment to adjust her utility belt.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The only thing that came out of Regina's mouth at that moment was a " _humpf_ ". She felt like a child that needed to be watched. Looking out of the window she waited for the car to move… but it didn't. She looked over at Emma and saw the sheriff watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you ever listen, or learn for that matter?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Seatbelt," the younger woman reminded with an eye roll and watched as Regina indignantly put her seatbelt on.

No further words were exchanged and within ten minutes the blonde parked the car in a nondescript parking lot. Not seeing any restaurant around, Regina frowned.

"This way," the blonde said once she was already out of the car.

Hurrying out of the vehicle, Regina followed the blonde. "Don't you need to lock the car or something?" She asked as she tried to catch up to Emma, distinctly with her high heels.

Emma just pointed the car keys over her shoulder and the lights of the car flashed, signaling it had been locked. "Who would steal the sheriff's car in a community like this?" Emma asked but she didn't turn around to face Regina.

Regina watched Emma disappear around a corner and huffed again. _"Why in such a rush in a town like this?"_ She whispered to herself. When she turned the corner, Regina saw a small shop lined street. There were a couple of stores and a diner in the middle. Crossing the road, she walked into the retro styled diner called 'Granny's'.

It was small but it still looked cozy. When Regina entered the diner, everything went silent and the people stared at her.

"Everyone, this is Regina," Emma introduced in a loud voice, suddenly standing next to Regina which made her jump a little. "She will be staying in town for a while with us, so I expect you all to treat her like every other person." Emma nodded and the people went back to what they were doing.

Regina was impressed by the power Emma had over the town citizens. With a simple nod, the people just went back to what they were doing. Regina had never seen respect like that for people without a lot of money like she had.

Emma walked away and sat down in a booth at the back of the diner. Regina followed and sat down opposite the blonde.

"Hi Em's," a voice piped up to Regina's left. "What can I get for ya today?"

Regina looked up and the first thing she saw were a pair of naked legs, followed by short red shorts, a belly button and a small red crop top. Further up, there was a necklace with a wolf's head, a pretty face, lips painted red, eyeliner on point and red streaked hair.

"Hi Rube's," the blonde greeted the tall brunette. "Can I get a cocoa and a bear claw please?" Emma requested and then looked at Regina.

Regina was still a bit in shock over what the waitress was wearing. She said nothing though and just stared back at Emma.

"What can I get you, honey?" The young woman prompted.

"Oh _um_ ," Regina floundered, still looking at Emma. "Do you have any salads?" She finally asked, now looking away from the blonde and looking up at the tall brunette.

"Yes we do," the brunette smiled. "We can make pretty much anything you would like, so what are you craving for?"

"Caesar salad?" Regina asked

"Totally," the brunette answered. "Anything to drink, sweetie?"

"Coffee," Regina replied and looked away. She hated being called pet names by anyone, really.

"Alright, coming right up," the waitress said and left for the kitchen.

Regina let out a soft breath and looked at her hands placed on the laminated table. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her and looked up to find two green eyes looking at her. "What?"

"That's Ruby," Emma said, putting her own hands on the table as well. "She flirts with everyone for fun, calls everyone names, and has a reputation for the stuff she wears." She explained.

Regina sighed again, "I don't like being called pet names." She shyly admitted to Emma, unsure if she should even tell the blonde this.

"Just tell her then," the sheriff kindly smiled and leaned back.

Regina nodded. ' _I can do that'_ she thought to herself. ' _That's not so bad'_.

It was silent for about another minute, neither woman saying anything. Then a woman's voice called out from above and next to Regina.

"Regina Mills."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma looked up and saw Granny standing there with two plates in her hand. She put down the plates in front of the women and looked closely at the brunette in the booth.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Granny smiled down at Regina.

"Thank you," the actress said but Emma could see the smile on Regina's face was not a real.

"Regina, this is Granny. Granny, assuming from your comment, I think you know who this is." Emma smirked up at the older woman.

Granny chuckled. "Yes, I do. And between you and me honey." Granny said and leaned in a bit so only the three of them could hear them. "Probably the biggest fan." She smirked. "Seen all your work. And even though those men may like the movies which show some skin, I really like your early work if I may say so."

Emma looked at Regina and saw her smile turn genuine. "Thank you."

" _Aw_ , you're welcome," Granny grinned and stood up straight again. "And if you ever need anything or one of those idiots are being assholes, just call me, okay. And maybe it's not my place to say, but you're better of without him honey. He's no good and you can do so much better" granny winks and leaves the table. Only to come back with their drinks.

Regina didn't say anything, her smiled fades away and she looks down at her food.

"Thank you Granny," Emma smiled at her when she disappeared again into to kitchen.

"She's a nice woman," Regina complimented and started eating her salad.

"Yes she is," Emma agreed and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "She's done a lot of good to some people around here."

"I can imagine," the brunette smiled and looked up for a second. Only to lock eyes with Emma's for a moment before the brown eyes looked down again.

"So I thought after lunch, we could go see the hospital, the library and the park." Emma outlined and took a bite of her bear claw.

"Alright," the older woman said and sipped her coffee. "And after that?"

"I will take you back to the mansion," Emma stated, like it was the most obvious thing. "Then tomorrow we can pick this up again if you would like. Go around and see some shops or something." She said as she took a couple of more bites of her bear claw.

Seeing Regina looking at her with a dirty look, Emma just ignored it. Regina nodded and Emma mimicked her, eating the rest of her pastry and sipping her cocoa.

"So what I'm I suppose to do all night?" Regina asked, sounding a bit condescending.

" _Uh_... I don't know. Get a hobby? Not everyone can be entertaining you for 24/7." Emma replied a bit irritated.

"Acting _is_ my hobby," Regina said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you do anything else?" Emma asked in disbelief. "Like write, paint, sing, record inspiring videos for YouTube…" Emma named a couple of things she expected Regina would have done.

The actress just shook her head 'no' and went on with eating her salad.

Lunch was a lovely affair without conversation, but Emma found it was nice, not finding the need to fill in the silence. They took their time, even requesting a refill on their drinks after they had finished their first one. Emma saw Regina watching the people around them in the diner. ' _Maybe she studied people for roles or something',_ Emma thought, intrigued.

After a while, meals now finished, they got up to leave and move on to the next part of their excursion around town. Emma walked to the bar to pay while Regina put on her coat. Emma opened the door for the brunette and they walked back to the police car.

"Where off to now?" Regina asked once settled into her seat.

"Hospital, where you will be if you don't put your seatbelt on," Emma grinned and pointedly clicked her own seatbelt in before starting the car.

"Very funny," Emma heard the sarcasm in the woman's voice and smiled, driving away.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The ride to the hospital wasn't half bad since the comfortable silence was still in place. Regina spent her time looking out the window taking in the parts of town she hadn't seen yet. After only five minutes, they arrived at the hospital.

"This is it?" Regina asked in disbelief. It was an incredibly small hospital, not even boasting a second level, only a ground floor.

"Yes. It's not much but we're a small town. We don't have many people that need to go to the hospital." Emma explained and stepped out of the car to walk towards the entrance. "We have relationships established with the surrounding larger hospitals in case of an emergency we can't handle."

Regina stepped out of the car and obediently followed the blonde. Walking into the undersized hospital, showed there wasn't much to it, but sufficient for a small town. "Sheriff Swan." A grating voice said from behind them.

Turning around, Regina saw it belonged to a man with your typical white long coat, stethoscope, and clipboard. He was not very tall for a guy but taller than the brunette herself. He had blonde hair with a slightly receding hairline and a nametag that read 'Dr. Whale'.

"Whale," Emma said somewhat surprised. Regina noticed that the blonde didn't look too happy to have the doctor's attention.

"Who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" He asked, staring at Regina the whole time.

" _Um_ , this is Regina. Regina, Dr. Whale," Emma introduced and Regina noticed that Emma came to stand right behind her on her left. She could feel Emma's leg touch her when the blonde shifted.

"Pleased to meet you," Regina said, but her mind focused more on Emma's body touching her own.

"The pleasure is all mine, Regina," the doctor bowed and just reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles.

At that moment, Regina felt Emma's hand firmly hold her above her right hip and press into her back a bit more. She sucked in a breath and slowly leaned into Emma's body.

The doctor let go of Regina's hand when he noticed Emma's grip around her waist. Regina could see his eyes narrowing but couldn't point her finger on the strange behavior coming from the doctor.

"I would be honored to give you a tour around the hospital," he continued to stare, never even glancing at Emma.

Regina swallowed. "Oh, _um._ " She turned her head to look at the blonde. She gasped softly realizing how close they were. Emma still had her eyes narrowed, frowning at Whale.

"We have to keep moving if we want to make it to the rest of the town today," Emma argued with a deep voice that made Regina shiver, never taking her eyes off the man.

"Oh, you can finish that tomorrow," the doctor dismissed the sheriff, taking Regina by the arm and pulling her forward to walk with him.

Regina gasped and almost fell over, what with the doctor pulling her arm and Emma trying to help her stay next to her.

The two women had no choice but to follow Whale further into the hospital. Considering there was _only_ one floor, Whale spent too long going over everything, and soon, it started to irritate Regina to the point where she almost snapped.

Whale arrogantly went on talking and talking and Emma sighed. Regina felt the blonde's hand on her shoulder. During their tour, Emma's hand had constantly moved from her waist, to her lower back, to her shoulder, back to her waist again and now again on her shoulder.

"And here we have Sir Ben who has-"

"I don't care what he has," Regina finally snapped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No offense, you seem like a rather nice person Ben." Regina said to the older man on the bed. "But I just don't have to energy for this anymore, especially since you're violating HIPAA laws when you announce what a patient has. I would like to visit the park now, Miss Swan." Regina turned her head to Emma who was standing behind her.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma looked at the smaller woman in front of her. When the brunette turned her head, Emma sucked in a breath. She knew she was standing close to Regina but damn, this was really close. Emma nodded and moved her hand to Regina's lower back to guide her to the exit of the hospital. "Whale, have a nice day." Emma called out just to be polite.

"Sheriff," Doctor Whale said and the two women left him standing there.

With Emma's hand still on the small of Regina's back, they walked back to the sheriff car. It was about two in the afternoon but they had yet to see most of the town. But after the long and irritating tour Whale had given them, a breath of fresh air did wonders.

They day went by without any further horrible moments like with Whale. In the park, they met August and Graham there. They were the first and only gay couple in town. Although Emma is a lesbian, it never came up in conversation when they spoke to August and Graham. But Emma didn't mind, because some people start acting differently around her once they found out she is gay. Not that they don't talk to her anymore, but they don't want to dance with her on Saturday nights, or want to go shopping together, either.

Then they went to the library where they met Belle, the librarian. It was a short visit because there wasn't much to do there since Regina wasn't interested in doing research and Belle had work to do. After that, they went back to Granny's to have some coffee before Emma would drop Regina off at six o'clock.

"Just a black coffee please," Regina told Ruby who nodded and looked at Emma.

"A cocoa please," Emma smiled.

Ruby just laughed and left to get their drinks.

"Is that all you drink?" Regina asked with a small smile gracing her face.

"Mostly yes," Emma grinned. "I'm not a big coffee drinker, though I don't mind a root beer now and then."

They were opposite each other again in the same booth as before.

"Miss Swan," a man's voice said from behind them. Emma looked up to notice Sidney Glass standing next to her.

"Oh, hello Sidney," Emma eyed the man, but he only had eyes for the brunette.

"Hello, I am Sidney," he said and took Regina's hand in much the same way as Whale did.

Emma saw Regina narrow her eyes. "I'm Regina." She informed him without emotion, taking her hand back as he was about to kiss it. "Sorry but I think I'd rather go." She states, standing.

"Of course," Sidney backpedaled, but still leered at the actress.

"Alright," Emma stood up as well. "Sorry Sidney, maybe we'll bump into each other again one of these days, okay?"

"Sure," he agreed and finally looked at Emma for a second, before turning around and leaving Granny's.

"You want to take something home for dinner?" Emma asked as she put her sheriff's jacket on. Even though the weather was still pleasant, it was already getting chilly in Maine.

"Yes, that would be nice," Regina said and folded her coat over her arm.

They walked up to the counter and Regina ordered something to eat for dinner. They didn't have much to talk about with each other, so (like most of the day) nothing was said.

After a few minutes, Regina got her order, and they walked back to the car. Both woman got in the car but Emma didn't start the engine.

The brunette rolled her eyes when she figured out what the holdup was and Emma smirked. They drove back to the mansion in the same comfortable silence they'd shared all day. Emma pulled up to the villa. She didn't park the car in the driveway but along the sidewalk. As Regina climbed out, Emma turned the car off and got out as well to walk the other woman to her door.

"So..." Emma started as they strolled up to the mansion. "How did you think today went?"

"Well, with all the stuff that has happened, I currently do not think this is a dull town." Regina smiled.

"That is true. Not a week that goes by where nothing happens." Emma laughed. They reached the door, and stood there for a moment. "Should I pick you up again tomorrow?"

"Yes," Regina said as tried to get her keys out of her coat with her food still in her hand. Emma looked away trying not to laugh out loud. The coat that Regina had been wearing had pockets, but she had both her dinner and her coat in her hands. It looked so clumsy and funny. "Miss Swan, instead of laughing at me, perhaps you could give me a hand instead." She snapped.

"Geez Louise," Emma grumbled and took the keys out of the coat pocket. Opening the front door, she walked inside and put the keys on the small desk. "I'll pick you up at nine." Emma mumbled and walked out of the door without looking at the brunette.

"Miss Swan."

Emma stopped walking and turned around seeing Regina by the open door. "Thank you, for today." Even from a distance, Emma could see a small smile on the other woman's face.

"You're welcome," Emma smiled back and walked to the car.

Driving back to the police station, still with that small smile on her face, Emma parked the car in the sheriff's spot and walked inside to meet David there.

"Hi," she greeted putting the keys of the patrol car away and taking her jacket off.

"Hi, how was today?" David asked and put his paper away.

"It was okay, apart from the horrible and long tour we got from Whale," Emma sighed and put her red leather jacket on.

"Oh that sucks," David agreed with a chuckle.

"Yes well, I have to get back to Henry," she said. "See ya tomorrow!" She yelled back as she walked out of the station to her bug, ready to relax and watch a movie with her son.

The drive home was fast, thankfully. And the moment Emma stepped into her apartment, she felt a lot better than before.

"Henry, I'm home," Emma yelled, and the boy came running out of his room.

"Hi mom," he smiled and hugged her.

"Hey kid, how was your day?"

"Boring, so you need tell me all about her," he said excitedly.

"She could be nicer but she's okay," Emma smiled and let go of the boy to start making dinner.

SQSQSQSQ

On the other side of town, Regina was sitting in the kitchen eating the food she brought from Granny's. It was good but nevertheless she felt sad. She was used to being in a big house, but not by herself. It felt empty.

After dinner, she went to take a shower. Once she got comfortable in her pj's, she crawled into bed and started the book she had brought along with her.

Regina only read a few pages when the leading character already had a crush on somebody. With a sigh, she put her book away, not in the mood for a love story.

Closing her eyes, she turned to her side. Regina swore she could still sense Emma's warm hand on the small of her back, or her shoulder, her waist. She had such a warm nice soft hand. " _Ugh_ , get a grip, Mills. You've been here one day, don't be so pathetic." She huffed, scolding herself and her thoughts. She turned her bed light off and closed her eyes, even though it only was eight o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

Small town get away

Chapter 5

* * *

first off, im so sorry it took so long. I didn't really know where to start and then I got busy with school and ugh Im sorry but it's here now! so from now on... there will be smaller chapters otherwise i will never upload another chapter if i make them all really long!

Oh my god you guys! Only 4 chapters and already more then a 100 people following this story! Its crazy but I'm so happy a lot of you are reading my story.

Just want to give a shout out to 'imagoodviper'for the prompt and for giving me some awesome idea's for every new chapter!

and to 'lacepriest' for being an awesome beta!

Also, to the guest comment someone made saying; _"what are these woman 12? They roll their eyes as if so. Just FYI people don't do that shit every other time a person comments."_ Well bro, idk what kind of relationship you are in, but with my bae and I, it so happens that we do that a lot, it's called, being playfull. And I so happen to think that it is cute.

* * *

When Regina woke up, she guessed by the sound, it was raining. And not just regular raining, but pouring down so hard, she thought there was no way she was going out in this weather. With a sigh, her mood quickly matching the climate, she rose out of bed and got ready for the day.

SQSQSQSQS

Emma's nose twitched as she woke up to the smell of something. This time it was not something burning, but something really good and probably delicious. Not caring about her horrible bed hair, and overall disheveled appearance, she got out of bed and followed the mouth watering scent.

Yawning and walking into the kitchen, she saw Ruby flipping something as she cooked breakfast. "Good morning sunshine." The brunette smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey Rubes." She answered and poured herself a cup of coffee before groggily plopping down at the table.

"Mom," Henry smiled and held up a plate of pancakes. "Look." He smiled brightly.

Emma sipped at the hot beverage before answering. "Wow, that looks good," Emma smiled and walked over to the 10 year old to place a kiss on the top of his head. She walked towards Ruby, now more awake, but her smile fell from her face as she saw it looked like monsoon season outside. "Okay, I guess there will _not_ be any sightseeing in town today." Emma murmured and took a plate so Ruby could stack some pancakes.

"Maybe you can do something else with her?" Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows.

Emma jabbed her elbow into the brunette's ribs and Ruby laughed out loud. Emma rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Henry, choosing to eat in silence as she dug into her food.

Since breakfast went by fast, full and caffeinated, Emma quickly got dressed for the day. Running out to the car, Emma realized it was colder than she expected, and the weather sucked even worse. Even though Emma had on three layers of clothing, without an umbrella, she still felt the rain seep through. Emma almost reached her car when she slipped in a puddle of water she didn't see. "Great." She mumbled, feeling her underwear was soaked too now. Cursing to herself and feeling grimy, she walked back inside the apartment to change her clothing because no way would she wear Regina's underwear.

"Mom?" Henry asked with a frown.

"I slipped," Emma growled and threw her jacket down behind the door. Walking back into her room, she took a five minute hot shower and got dressed again. Once more, Emma said her goodbyes to Henry and Ruby (who was going to take Henry to school since it was Tuesday) and ran to her car… almost slipping again.

Over 20 minutes late, she ran up to the mansion, and knocked hard on the front door.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina was angry at the blonde. How dare that woman take so long to get to her! Nine o'clock means nine o'clock, not nine thirty. Regina opened the door with a sigh, only to be shocked, seeing a drenched Emma standing in front of her door. Emma looked like she had just come out of a scene from "The Notebook".

"Oh god," she sighed, "Get inside before you get sick." Regina said, pulling the blonde inside.

"This is just from walking to my car, and now from the car to your door," Emma said, her teeth chattering because of the cold. "Sorry I am late. I slipped and fell in a puddle the size of an ocean and I needed a change of clothing." She apologized, lips blue from the cold and wet clothes.

"Whatever, just take your shoes and coat off and I will give you something dry to wear." Regina said, watching the blonde take off her footwear and jacket. She ignored the growing wetness forming on the floor. Together they walked up the stairs to Regina's room, where she pushed Emma towards the bathroom.

Emma was already inside, pulling her sweater over her head when she heard the heels of Regina's shoes scuffing over the soft carpet floor, coming closer. Sweater off, she's now standing in just her tank top, which is completely see through and showing a black bra underneath.

Regina's eyes are focused on the sweater and some sweatpants she got for the blonde. Stopping at the entrance of the bathroom, she looked up and her mouth dropped. There was Emma, standing half naked in her bathroom. Her tight skinny jeans, that looked painted on, had turned a darker color because of the rain. She couldn't help but notice Emma was wearing a sexy black bra, barely acknowledging the sweater and tank top on the ground. Her arms looked so nice, very muscular, and sexy- _wait what?_

" _Um_ , that for me?" The blonde asked, shaking Regina out of her thoughts, out of her desire to reach out and touch that toned bicep.

"Y-yes," Regina stuttered clearing her throat and focusing back on the clothes in her hand. She stepped a bit further into the bathroom and put the clothes down on a small chair near the door. "Do you need anything else?" She tried not to stare at Emma's abs.

"Do you have a tank top or something like it to wear underneath the sweater...?" Emma asked.

" _Er_ , yes I think so. I'll go check." Regina said, taking one last look at Emma's arms and abs before turning to walk back out.

Taking a deep breath, Regina stood inside her walk-in closet. Grabbing a tank top out of one of the drawers, she took a glance at the mirror. Regina looked at the red dress she was wearing. It ended above her knees and it had a pretty low-neck line. She pulled up her bra a bit more, so her breasts were even more on display, but not too much cleavage. The actress ran her hands over her body to smooth her dress. She took a deep breath again, and walked out of the large closet and back to the bathroom.

"I have this one if that is…." Regina's words died when she looked up. Emma was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in her black boy shorts, trying to pull her pants off her legs. However, what caught her attention were the long creamy legs.

"Oh," Emma looked up. "Thanks." Emma flashed a smile, her pants hanging around her ankles. "You can just put it with the other clean stuff. I need to get these pants off first." Emma huffed as she struggled to pull her pants off.

Regina nodded and put the tank top on top of the sweater. She cleared her throat, and she smoothed her dress out once again. "Do you need help with that?" Regina asked, feeling her cheeks warm a bit.

" _Um_ , yeah that would be great." Emma said with an awkward look on her face.

"Alright," Regina got down on her knees, looking at everywhere but the blonde's face. She took the jeans and tried to pull it from Emma's leg with no success.

"You have to pull harder," Emma instructed

"Really? Thank you sheriff I had not noticed that yet." Regina said irritated. Again Regina tried to pull the jeans from the blonde's feet, pulling harder and harder each time.

"Harder," Emma grunted.

Regina looked at the sheriff from the corner of her eyes, seeing that Emma had put one hand against the wall, and the other on the bathtub edge to brace herself. "I'm trying." Regina grumbled back harshly.

"Come on Regina, harder." Emma groaned a bit louder, trying to pull her leg back when Regina pulled on the jeans.

"Again, with more force," Regina growled. She changed her position on the ground. Even though her dress moved up from her knees to her thighs, she placed her legs on either side of the blonde's legs. Regina was pretty sure, that from where Emma was sitting on the edge of the tub, Emma could probably see a glimpse her black lace panties. The mere thought sent a slight thrill.

"Yes, again," Emma whispered, "I felt it move!"

Regina nodded and pulled harder on the jeans. Emma's foot finally popped out of one of the legs.

The blonde let out a long hard moan, "God that feels good." She threw her head back and closed her eyes. The struggle had left a sheen of sweat on her chest.

"Oh god," Regina moaned softly when she heard Emma moan, looking up at the sheriff's face, her eyes a bit wide. Hearing Emma moan and seeing the dampened skin did weird things to her body. Licking her lips, she grabbed the jeans again and tried to tug Emma's other leg out.

Feeling Emma jerking on her leg, Regina yanked and yanked at the jeans. "Harder, Emma, harder." Regina whispered.

"Okay!"

Regina could hear Emma's breath quicken. The crazy thing was that they now had a steady rhythm. And Regina was sure, that if anyone heard them, it would seem like they were doing something entirely different.

"Yes, almost there," Emma whispered. Regina doesn't even know why they are whispering but just talking normally didn't seem to fit the moment.

"Come on, one more," Regina whispered back.

Regina pulled hard on the jeans, feeling Emma strain, as she pulled hard too. Regina fell backwards with the jeans in her hands, seeing Emma flail as she almost tumbled into the tub. But hearing Emma moan loud, again, gave Regina a heated rush that went straight to her core, and she too, softly let out a moan. _How was it she never felt the same wave of heat when she was with Robin_ , she asked herself.

Both women were breathing a bit harder than they should, and Regina for sure should not have wet panties, but she did. "Help me up." She mumbled, putting her hands up for Emma to take.

"Okay," Emma whispered. Regina could see a pink tint covering her cheeks. Taking Regina's hands, she pulled her up. Though Regina was already up and standing, Emma miscalculated and kept pulling on Regina's arms. The blonde fell backwards into the tub, pulling Regina along with a yelp.

Regina closed her eyes as an automatic reaction, her hands flying out to grab the blonde's arms. Muscular arms, very muscular arms overrode the fear of falling. With a loud ' _oomf_ ', Regina landed on top of Emma, in the bathtub. On top of a deliciously, half naked sheriff.

SQSQSQ

Emma felt herself flying backwards and pulling Regina along was maybe not the best idea. Hearing the brunette yelp echo around the acoustic area, she felt hands grabbing onto her biceps tightly. Emma's arms shot out as well and grabbed the first piece of skin she could find trying to prevent the brunette from getting hurt.

Emma hit her head hard when she landed on the cold tub, and Regina falling on top of her didn't add anything nice to that. " _Ow!_ " Emma shrieked, her eyes closing and hands reflexively grabbing tighter to the skin she was holding. She was thankful the extravagant size of the tub meant it didn't require a shower curtain. Otherwise, they would have been floundering around like idiots.

Even though Emma had her eyes closed, and focused on the pain in her head, she still heard Regina gasp loudly when Emma grabbed her body. After the gasp, Emma could feel Regina's body fully relax and a small moan came from the actress.

Ignoring her pain, Emma's eyes shot open and looked down. Regina was lying comfortably on top of her, her eyes closed and white teeth biting her lower lip. _Damn, that looks sexy,_ Emma thought. Her eyes widened for a second when she realized she was firmly holding on to Regina's ass. Letting her grip go very slowly, trying not to draw attention, she saw Regina's eyes flutter open as well.

The two looked at each other, not saying anything. Emma could feel Regina shift, and one leg slipped between her thighs. Taking in a deep breath, and easing it out, she slowly reached for the brunette's ass again.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed what Emma's hands were doing. Squeezing her harder than Regina had expected, her hips jerked forward in surprise. At the same moment, Emma inadvertently moved her hips up into her own, the motion making them grind together. A moan slipped from Regina's mouth and her eyes closed when she felt Emma repeat her movements. Pitching her hips forward again, searching for pleasure, Regina opened her eyes and looked at the blonde's face.

Seeing Emma's green eyes focused on her own, a small soft, loving smile emerged on her face. Regina stopped herself from jerking her hips again and instead placed both hands on either side of the sheriff's face. Slowly Regina moved forward, ignoring the voice that said she knew nothing about the woman underneath her.

Slowly, their lips connected and their eyes closed. It was a very soft kiss and their lips barely moved. After what felt like forever, not moving, their lips pressed together, Regina pulled back. Looking into Emma's eyes for a moment, drinking in the warm breath on her face, she crawled out of the bathtub. Nervously, the actress brushed her hair aside and cleared her throat, "Right," she said, looking everywhere but the blonde.

SQSQSQS

Emma struggled to sit up, her half nakedness missing Regina's warmth. She had just kissed this beautiful woman, whose sexy body had been on top of her and Emma wasn't complaining at all.

With a smirk, Emma untangled herself out of the bathtub, "Yeah," she said. Taking the tank top and putting in on, the sweatpants followed and then the sweater. In the blink of an eye, Emma was dressed. "So what did you want to do today? I think it's not really a good day to go outside." Emma said, and she walked past Regina. Placing her hands lightly on the brunette's hips, she moved Regina aside so she could pass and walk out of the bathroom.

"Right," Regina answered. "I was thinking about that video you were talking about."

The heavy rain obscured the view, the gloom throwing the bedroom into deep shadows. Emma was looking out the bay window when she sensed Regina standing behind her. "Yeah those inspiring videos are pretty amazing. And I think they could make an impact if someone as well known as you made one." Emma said, looking behind her and seeing the brunette gazing outside, biting her lower lip. She swore she could see the raindrops reflected in those gorgeous eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked rubbing her hands up and down Regina's upper arms. "Regina?" Emma asked. Regina was looking everywhere but into Emma's eyes, staring off into space.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's cheeks, softly turning the brunette's head so she was finally looking into the amazing brown eyes. "Hey." Emma whispered, searching the other woman's eyes.

Regina let out a sigh, and Emma pulled her into a hug. "Sorry if I went too far." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "But I think we could be friends you know." She paused and thought for a second. "I mean, no offense but I didn't even know who you were before you came here. So I won't fangirl or judge you or anything." Feeling two slim arms wrap around her torso, she held Regina a little tighter.

"Thank you," Regina whispered into the crook of Emma's neck.

"You're welcome."

* * *

a thanks to Lynzy80 & realJane91 for noticing my double double paragraphs hahah lol.. let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Small Town Get Away

Hello everyone,

I hope you all had a very nice holiday, and for this week already i wish you a happy new year!

* * *

Chapter 6

 **SQSQ**

"Okay, so do you know what you're going to say?" Emma asked as she placed the large, fancy, professional camera down on the table, trying to get the right height so Regina's face wouldn't be cut in half on the screen. She was grateful her friend could get the equipment on such short notice, but damn it, a tripod would have been helpful too.

Emma glanced at the brunette on the couch. "No not really, but I figured I was just going to ad lib and see what happened. Maybe something smart will come out of my mouth."

"Don't act like that. You're not dumb, you're an intelligent woman." Emma told her with a stern voice. "Okay, I think we're set." Emma said and dug behind the table where she could see the camera.

" _Um_ … what are you doing?" Regina asked

"Camera," Emma answered, popping up from behind the table so she could see the brunette again.

"No, you can just press the record button and come sit next to me," Regina ordered.

"Why?" Emma asked surprised. "I thought this was about you and being inspirational?" Emma asked.

"Well I thought you could be inspirational with me." Regina said shyly, not looking at Emma in the eyes.

Emma frowned but pressed the record button on the camera and quickly walked over to sit next to Regina on the couch. She peered at the other woman next to her, who looked like she was thinking about what to say.

"It's recording." Emma whispered urgently.

"Oh, _um_ ," Regina cleared her throat. "Hello everyone. My name is Regina Mi-"

"No," Emma interrupted. "That's not really how you say hello on a youtube video. It's too formal." Emma grinned.

"Alright, then you do it," Regina said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure," Emma grinned. Emma turned to look into the camera. "Hello, and welcome to this inspiring video! Today, I'm here with the one and only… Regina Mills." Emma said and turned to look at Regina who smiled at the camera. 'so looks kinda cute like this' emma thought.

"Now," Emma continued, "Regina wants to say something that has been on her mind, and maybe she may inspire some of you." Emma said with a bright smile.

Emma and Regina looked at each other for a moment and Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you….. Em-ma." Regina nodded and turned to the camera again. "So I wanted to get something off my chest. I know there has been a lot of talk lately, and I haven't officially released anything regarding recent events. Well, I have not said my side of the story yet so I thought this was a good way of doing this." Regina said.

"About four weeks ago, my boyfriend at the time, Robin as you might know him, broke up with me." Regina took a deep breath and Emma took the brunette's hand, squeezing it softly. "I know he said he broke up with me because, to him our relationship didn't feel like what we used to have anymore. But really, it was because… because I." Emma squeezed Regina's hand again, to let her know she was not alone.

She felt Regina squeeze her hand back. "It's because I can't have children." Emma's gaze shot up to brown eyes, but still kept hold of the other woman's hand. Emma could see tears forming, pooling. "I _um_.." Regina cleared her throat again. "He broke up with me because he found another woman who _can_ give him a child. And I can't. I do want children, and we were discussing adoption, but I guess he decided he didn't want that."

There was a brief moment of silence. Emma was deep in thought about how much the brunette had tried to keep her life together even though it was falling apart. Looking at the other woman, Emma saw that she was deep in thought.

Emma cleared her throat, "So what I think is the very important take away, is not to just up and leave the person you love. Give them a chance, and if you truly love them, don't walk away. You try to work it out together, try to find a way to make it work." Emma said to the camera. "And whether or not you are in a relationship with a woman or a man, or you are straight, gay, bisexual or any other sexuality… this should not matter. We are all human beings and we all have to try to make this life worthwhile. You can't just up and abandon your family, whether family is just one person, or a spouse with children."

Emma looked at Regina and saw that the brunette was looking at her, tears slowing inching down her cheeks. "I wish everybody thought the same way you do." She smiled softly.

Emma smiled back, "I wish so too, that would have spared me a lot of heart ache." She grinned. Regina smiled, really smiled, and that made Emma beam.

"Alright, I think that is it for today," Regina said looking back into the camera.

"Alright guys, so... Thank you for watching!" Emma smiled at the camera.

Then Emma stood up and turned the camera off. Holding the camera in her hands, she looked at the older woman. "That... I don't even know what to call it other than inspiring, really." Emma smiled softly, putting the camera down again and turning to sit next to the brunette.

"I think I forgot to say something," Regina frowned and looked at Emma.

"Alright, well, _um_... okay. This is going to be edited anyway." Emma got up and placed the camera again as it was before. She pressed the record button and walked back to sit next to Regina.

"I also want to say, that…" Regina started but took a pause. "I never told anyone this and I never really acted on it either… but, now that my relationship with Robin is over… I am positive, that I… I like women."

Emma's mouth dropped. ' _What the hell_?' she thought to herself. ' _When did that happen_ '?

"So yes, that's it for now. Have a wonderful day." Regina smiled at the camera.

Emma didn't move and was watching Regina with her mouth ajar. Once the video was posted, the woman would be outing herself to the world.

"That's the sign to stop recording dear," Regina grinned.

" _Uhh_ … yeah... right," Emma mumbled. She got up and moved to turn off the camera. "So..." Emma sighed, leaning against the table. "How long have you known?"

Regina sighed too and stood up. "About 20 years." The brunette said and grinned.

"So when you where about what? Twenty years old?"

"Hey! I'm not that old yet." Regina tried not to smile, walking towards the kitchen, passing Emma on the way, and whacking her on the arm.

Emma laughed. "Yeah yeah, so how old were you then?" She asked and followed the brunette to the kitchen.

"17."

"Damn," Emma whispered. "That's young." She said louder, looking at the older woman's back.

"How old were you?" Regina asked

"I never said I like women," Emma grinned.

"But the way you kissed me just now and grabbed my ass… I'm pretty sure you are just as much into women." Regina turned around and faced Emma with a smirk on her face.

" _Um_... I... how did... _ugh,_ " Emma sighed, "Yes fine, I'm gay." Emma admitted, looking straight into brown eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Regina said nothing, just kept smirking, and staring at the blonde.

Emma sighed again, because the woman was right, and looked at her hands. And Emma hated when someone else was right. "Well, what about it?" Emma challenged, locking eyes again with Regina.

"Oh nothing," Regina kept smirking. "I already thoug-" Regina's words were cut off by something –probably something heavy- falling over on the second floor. Both women looked up to the ceiling. It was silent again.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied, her eyes still focused on the ceiling. "Stay here." Emma instructed, facing Regina who was looking back at her in shock.

"Are you insane, I'm not going to stay here," she whispered, "I'm going with you." She marched over to Emma.

"No, I need you to stay here and call David," Emma whispered back. She took the house phone from the kitchen block and dialed David's number, "Here, tell him to get over here as soon as possible." Emma whispered.

Regina nodded and Emma turned around, but was stopped by a firm hand on her upper arm. Turning around, Emma was a bit shocked to feel the other woman's lips pressed against her own. One hand came to lay softy on Regina's hip, and Emma closed her eyes. But as quickly as the kiss started, it just as quickly stopped.

Emma felt Regina's lips leave her own, and she opened her eyes. "Be careful." Regina whispered.

Emma smiled and pressed her lips against Regina's one last time. "Always." Emma winked. Then she turned on her heals and made her way to the stairs as softly as she could.

The stairs, thank god, did not creak. Slowly she made her way towards every room, quickly opening doors without a sound, checking if there was anyone there.

Regina's bedroom was the last one to check. She reached for her- Emma tried not to sigh deeply or swear. Her gun, the one she taken off when she changed clothes, was in the bathroom... in Regina's room.

Opening the door to Regina's bedroom, Emma walked in carefully, trying not to make her presence known. There were noises coming out of the closet. Slowly and carefully, Emma slinked over to the other side of the bedroom. Her hands curled into a fist, she waited, standing against the wall next to the open door to the walk-in closet. There was someone in there for sure. There were sounds of objects falling over and things thrown and bumping against the wall.

Emma was pressed alongside the wall trying to steady her breaths so she wouldn't be heard. Her heart was beating erratically and really fast, adrenalin pumping. Then there was a loud, irritating sound that came from the closet and thunderous footsteps made their way to Emma. Holding up her fists, she was ready to give the person a punch in the face.

Emma watched as a six-foot tall, 175 lb person walk by her, without noticing she was there. Arms laden, he was going for the window. It was for sure a man judging by his build. He was dressed in black, and he had a black mask on so Emma could not see his face. She tried to catalog as much information as possible.

Emma inhaled deeply and stepped out of hiding towards the man. Then, out of nowhere, Regina showed up at the doorway of her room. The man stopped walking and threw the bundle he was holding on the ground. Emma looked at the clothes and noticed it was all underwear, fancy lingerie, and nightgowns. The man took a couple steps towards Regina and Emma could see the brunette's eyes widen.

Looking around, Emma saw a vase sitting on the windowsill with some flowers in it. Running as fast as she could, Emma grabbed the vase. Looking up, she could see the guy had turned around and was standing with Emma's gun, pointing towards her.

Taking a deep breath, Emma put the vase down on the floor and she put her hands out in front of her. "Okay, no need to get hasty and use that." Emma said pointing towards the gun with her head.

"Move," the man practically yelled at Emma, and pointed his gun towards the other side of the room Regina was on.

"Alright," Emma said and started moving backwards slowly.

The gun still pointing towards Emma, he turned his head to look at the brunette. Emma moved quickly, taking a clothing hanger from the bed that was lying there, and threw it as hard as she could at the man.

The hanger smacked the guy hard on the head, making it visibly jerk. Emma smirked at her little victory. Quickly she walked over to the guy and tried to take his –well her gun- from his hand.

"Oh, hell no," the man muttered and punched Emma right on the jaw. Emma stumbled back a bit, falling down to the ground.

Emma watched as the man pointed the gun towards her again. There was a loud scream from behind the man, Emma frowned and moved to see what the commotion was. The man swiveled around, trying to point the gun toward Regina. The actress ran up behind him with a loud scream, holding on to another vase that had also been on the other side of the room next to the window.

The vase cracked loudly on the guy's head and the water and flowers that were still in the vase, dropped everywhere. The man groaned in pain and Emma could see blood dripping from under his mask. Emma stood up quickly and punched the man in face and then she struck him in ribs with a right body hook.

The man dropped to his knees, groaning. "Stay back!" Emma commanded Regina who nodded and took a step backwards. Emma took the guy by his hair and pulled him up to his feet, wanting to unmask him. But as the intruder was getting up, he punched Emma in her stomach hard and she let go of his hair, her hands flying to her stomach as she doubled over. Regina ran forward, but the guy pushed her back and she fell to the ground.

The man made a run for it and he jumped out of the window, probably the source of entry as well. Emma ran to the window, but the assailant was already standing on the ground. He had used a rope tied to an anchor outside the window that went all the way to the ground. The guy looked up and waved at the two women looking out the window and ran away.

"Damn it!" Emma yelled and Regina jumped a little. "Sorry." Emma whispered. She walked back and sat down on the bed, still holding on to her aching belly.

Regina just nodded and sat down next to Emma. Emma took a deep breath and looked at the brunette next to her. Regina looked like she had seen a ghost and she put her arm around the other woman. Emma pulled Regina closer. Without hesitation, Regina leaned into Emma's side and buried her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma didn't know how long they had been sitting there, maybe 10 or 15 minutes when Emma could hear her name being called from the down the hallway.

Emma had her head buried in Regina's hair when she looked up and saw David running into the room. "What the hell happened?" He asked, worriedly as he noticed the mess.

"There was a guy who broke in," Emma whispered, her voice gone from the extended silence. Regina's head remained buried in the crook of her neck. Slowly, Emma moved her hand and weaved it through the short black hair. It felt better knowing that Regina was gay as well. ' _I mean, it doesn't have to mean anything, but it's better to know that I do have a shot with her then being completely impossible and off limits_ ' Emma thought.

"Where did he go?" David asked. He saw the open window and walked towards it, "He went out this way?"

"He headed East, and yeah," Emma confirmed. "I'll write up a report with all the details I gathered during our encounter later, like tomorrow or something."

"Alright, I'll go take a closer look around, look for clues. In the meantime I think it would be a good idea if Regina stays away from here for a couple of nights." David suggested. "What is this?" He asked pointing to the mound of clothes on the floor.

"He _um_...," Emma cleared her throat. "He wanted to take that with him."

"Alright, don't touch anything. Get some clothes for Regina and go home okay?" David said and Emma nodded.

They got up and walked to the closet. Regina grabbed clothes and stuffed them in the bag Emma was holding up. Regina said nothing the entire time walking down the stairs and towards the car. Emma helped Regina into the car even though there was nothing physically wrong the woman. ' _Maybe Regina was just still in shock over what happened'_. Emma got into the driver's seat, and they made their way to Emma's apartment.

* * *

oh damn, so she's gay :P

pls review and let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**He guys,**

 **so, Im sorry it took forever. I got a writers block and then intership and ugh... But happy to be back and writing again.  
THis was going to be part 1 for chapter 7 but i thought that it would take to long to write another 2 or 3 pages and  
let you wait that long! so here it is, hope you enjoy pls let me know what you think!**

 **also thank you to my beta!**

 **and go check out these girls writing on Wattpad, I think it's up to a nice start!  
** **www. wattpad user/ Your_world_unleashed**

* * *

The citizens of Storybrooke milled around the streets as they went about their everyday lives. The car ride was smooth as it was expertly maneuvered through traffic lights and signs. Regina was quiet on the way back to Emma's apartment, casually noticing people as they entered and exited shops and cars. Emma didn't want to say anything, just to make sure the brunette got some time to process what must be a traumatic experience for her.

After a 10 minute drive to the apartment, Emma slid her car into her parking spot, turning the car off. Neither of the women moved, the only sound was the ticking of the cooling engine. "Are you okay?" Emma asked after a while, turning her head slightly. She was honestly kind of scared to ask, because she didn't really know how to help Regina.

Regina nodded. "Yes… I just-." She sighed. "I had hoped the stalking and the whole _being famous_ issue would be over when I got here." Regina whispered, looking down at her hands.

The sheriff took in the elegant manicured fingers as they fiddled. "I'm sorry." Emma whispered back. "But I mean, they would be pretty stupid to try and do that again at the sheriff's house." She smirked a little. Emma saw the corner of the brunette's mouth turn up a bit. "Come on, let's get inside." Emma said and got out of the car.

They walked up to Emma's apartment, Emma carrying Regina's bag and walking behind the other woman. "The door to the right, number eight."

"Do you live with someone?" Regina asked raising a brow, when the two women heard music coming from inside Emma's apartment.

" _Uuhhh_ ," Emma put the bag down and fished the keys out of her pocket. "I wasn't expecting anyone... so it's a mess inside." She avoided the question and turned the key, the door slowly falling open. The muffled lyrics became clearer, now no longer obstructed.

 _You think you're right, but you were wrong_

 _You tried to take me, but I knew all along_

Emma picked up the bag again, and with her other hand, gently guided Regina inside where they witnessed a 10 year old boy awkwardly dancing around the room in front of the tv.

 _You can't take me for a ride_

 _I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town_

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town_

"Henry!" Emma yelled but the tv sound was turned up so loud he could not hear his mother.

 _If you see me coming down the street_

 _then you know it's time to go_

 _hey you know it's time to go_

 _and you know it's time to go_

 _cause here comes trouble_

Henry turned around in a wobbly spin and his arms that were in the air, instantly dropped, his eyes gone wide. Emma put Regina's bag down, and walked over and first turned the sound down and then shut off the tv. "Well..." Emma exhaled loudly. "Regina, this American Idol wannabe is my son, Henry." Emma moved to stand behind her son and affectionately placed her arms on his shoulders. "Henry… behave." Emma smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Mooommmm," Henry whined. "Gross."

Emma chuckled at her son's antics and walked away. "I'll go put your bag in the guest room." Emma glanced at the actress.

"Okay." Regina smiled. It was easy to see she was amused by the interaction between the blonde and her son.

"Wait!" Henry said with wide eyes. "You're gonna stay here?" He asked. Regina just nodded. "Sweet!"

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The table was filled with several white cartons, packets of soy sauce, and fortune cookies waiting to be cracked open. It all looked domestic and quite inviting to a casual observer. "So Henry, do you often listen to that kind of music?" Regina asked as she took a mouthful from her Chinese food they ordered.

"You mean P!nk?" He asked, then shrugged. "I mean, it's on tv." The boy went back to his plate as he impaled a piece of chicken.

"MTV, which you are not allowed to watch young man," Emma scolded pointing her fork to the boy.

"Anyways," Henry rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to the brunette. "There was something on MTV news today." He tells her but trying really hard to look her in the eyes, so she looks down at his food.

"Really? And what might that be?" Regina asked, eyeing the blonde for a second who is sitting opposite her, then looking back at the boy sitting at the head of the table.

"Yeah," he mumbled still looking down at his food. This was probably the reason his mom thought he shouldn't be watching now that he thought about it.

"Henry, what might that have been then," Regina asked again gently. She didn't want to push the young boy she just met into telling her things he really didn't want to tell. But it _was_ Henry who had brought up the subject in the first place.

Henry was now playing with his food, and the look on his face told Regina that he was debating whether or not to tell about what he saw on tv. "They showed a few clips of some of the movies you've been in." He said, still not looking up from his food. "And you might have been, a little bit, maybe been naked in them."

"Henry!" Emma almost yelled out in shock. Where were the manners she had taught him?

"I didn't look I swear!" The boy defended himself.

"It's okay, dear. Those are the consequences you pay when you make a choice like that," Regina tells Henry. "I chose to be in a movie with rather less clothing on, so it's natural it is going to show up every now and then."

"Well, I mean you have a really nice body." Henry mumbled, his face turning beet red.

"Henry!" Emma almost yelled again out of shock and embarrassment. "Seriously, kid." Emma wanted to smack her son upside the head.

"Why thank you dear. But didn't you just say you didn't look?" Regina chuckled.

Regina could hear Henry groan, and he put some more food in his mouth. Trying not to smile at the sight of the sheriff with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide, Regina went back to eating her food. The rest of dinner was all in silence.

Dinner over, Emma and Regina stood up and started packing up the leftovers and taking what needed to be washed over to the sink. Henry reached for a wrapped fortune cookie.

"So are you moving in with us?" Henry asked when they returned to the table.

Emma and Regina looked at the boy. Both woman locked eyes for a moment. Emma debated whether she should tell the truth. "No Henry, Regina is just staying here because someone thought it was funny to break into her house."

"Oh my god! For real? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" The youngster asked right away, forgetting his mother within a second.

"Yes, thank you dear. Fortunately, I had a savior." She smiled. "But your mother however…" She smirked.

"Ah, I was wondering what happened there," Henry said, looking at Emma's face. Her right side of her face had a soft blue, purple color.

"Well, your mother saved me," Regina blushed, locking eyes with Emma.

"I mean," Henry scoffed, "Mom is pretty badass… being sheriff and all." Rolling his eyes and trying to be cool, he slowly leaned back on his chair.

Regina had a grin on her face as Emma chuckled and swiped the, so called 'dirt' off her shoulders, making the 10 year old laugh. Regina smiled at the small interaction, wishing she could have something like that too. But right now, she wasn't going to think about that. She was just going to enjoy her time here.


End file.
